ellos se gustan?
by toaneo07
Summary: izzy se enamora de ezekiel y desea hablarle de sus sentimientos ,que hara ezekiel.EXI


**Hola gente me sentí con grandes ánimos de hacer un fic de ezekielxizzy jejeje como lo he dicho por todo mi fic, soy el único que hago fic sobre el zeke, bueno si se preguntan por mi gusto de hacer esa historias es simple, me asemejo mucho al zeke, excepto claro los comentarios sexista aunque pase la primaria sin hablarles a las chicas…espera esto es privado.**

Que comience:

-jejeje como oyeron –dijo una chica de cabellera anaranjada sentada en una habitación de un lujoso hotel que fue pagado para residir a los concursante del drama, para otra de las muchas ideas tontas de Chris, esta se encontraba rodeada por un grupo selecto de chicas, las cuales eran leshawna, katie, sadie, gwen, Lindsay, bridgette, heather, Eva, beth y courtney, las cuales estaban sorprendida, lo cual veamos porque.

- …te gusta…?-pregunto sorprendida courtney.

-si, el me gusta, que hay con eso?-pregunto izzy ,pasaron como unos 5 minutos de silencio hasta que las chicas excepto claro izzy comenzaron a reirá carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJ PENSE QUE ESTABAS LOCA PERO QUE TE GUSTA EZEKIEL YA ES DEMASIADO AJAJAJA-reía a carcajada courtney.

-por favor no se rían de el-dijo izzy un poco enojada.

-AJAJAJA ES CIERTO CHICA, COMO PUEDE LLEGAR A GUSTARTE ESE CHICO-dijo entre risa leshawna.

-ya chicas, entonces el te gusta y como llegaste a eso-pregunto gwen demostrando ser mas madura que las demás chicas.

-bueno pues, fue exactamente cuando me lo encontré una vez-dijo izzy recordando ese suceso.

**Flashback:**

En una parte de Ontario, iba caminando o saltando una chica de cabellera naranja, esta estaba tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, lo cuales la gente se le quedaba viendo, esta no le molestaba las vistas y comentarios que le daban los demás campistas, pero cuando pasaba por la calle, todos la miraban raro, además que le susurraban cosas como _loca, lunática y chiflada_, claro ya que todo el país la conoce como una de la participante de total drama ,pero de inmediato le dicen esas cosas ,ahora que lo pensaba bien ,a parte de ella era la única que por er conocida en ese show todo ya de primer plano le dicen loca y se apartan de ella.

-ya no tengo ganas de danzar, izzy esta deprimida-pensó izzy caminando hacia un parque, lo cual no había mucha gente, esta vio una barra de juego, esta apoyo sus piernas en la barra quedando boca abajo hacia el suelo, siempre le gustaba ver el mundo de cabeza.

Cuando nota alguien muy familiar pasando por los columpio, esta al principio no lo reconoció pues estaba de cabeza, el sujeto se sienta en unos de lo columpios sin hacer movimiento alguno, izzy interesada comenzó a ver al sujeto, después de unas horas, el parque ya estaba completamente vacío, izzy que se había bajado ya de la barra e poso en un árbol para ver la majestuosidad de la ciudad pero su vista siempre iba al sujeto en cuestión, cuando la curiosidad le gano.

Decidió acercase, sin aguantarlo mas dio un brinco hacia unos de los columpios mientras reía alegremente por la emoción, el sujeto se callo hacia atrás.

-auch eso dolió eh-dijo al parecer se trataba de un joven.

-jejejeje que divertido –dijo alegre izzy dándose la vuelta para ver al chico, mayor fue su sorpresa ver de quien se trataba.

-izzy?-pregunto el chico.

-ezekiel?-dijo izzy bajando del columpio para acercarse al chico, este lentamente se levanta para ver a la chica cuando los 2 se vieron izzy dio una leve risa por no haber reconocido al chico, ezekiel con la cabeza agachada se sienta nuevamente en el columpio.

-tu también te burlas de mi eh-dijo ezekiel viendo hacia el suelo, la chica lo ve sorprendida por esa palabra.

-no,como se te ocurra, izzy no te haría daño-dijo izzy

-vamos, se que todos se ríen de mi eh-dijo ezekiel un poco triste.

-jejeje no digas eso, solo me reía que no reconocí a unos de mis amigo-dijo izzy sentándose en el columpio cercano donde estaba el chico, este alza la vista para ver a la chica, esta le sonríe alegremente lo cual el chico lo toma muy bien.

-gracias izzy eh-dijo ezekiel.

-tranquilo, dime porque estas triste?-pregunto izzy preocupada.

-vamos, no quiero que me ayudes en mi problemas eh-dijo ezekiel sin ganas de decirle algo a la chica.

-quiero ayudarte, izzy tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudarte-dijo izzy otorgándole una sonrisa alegre el chico, este sonríe y acepta.

-bien pues es simple, después de isla del drama, toda las chicas me odian, me tratan mal, además ya que no creo en esos pensamientos sexista, aun así nadie me acepta-dijo de lo mas ezekiel-ahora mismo venían de la escuela ,la cual que me inscribí para tener mas amigos ,le pedí una cita a una chica que me pareció agradable ,pero me rechazo ,pero no solo hizo eso ,grito a los 4 vientos sobre que soy una basura que nadie me iba a querer y todos se rieron de mi.

-….ya veo, que sucia-dijo un poco enojada izzy.

-no le digas así, es cierto eh-dijo ezekiel mesándose levemente en el columpio.

-no lo creo, izzy sabe bien que encontraras alguien que te va a querer-dijo izzy sonriéndole al chico.

-jejeje gracias izzy, ahora que lo noto no has hecho o dicho algo de tus travesuras-dijo ezekiel intrigado sobre ese tema.

-ahhh sobre eso, pues no estoy de humor-dijo izzy pasando de un rostro llena de alegría a una de tristeza.

-porque que te sucedió?-pregunto ezekiel.

-no es nada, solo que estaba paseando por la ciudad, y todos me llamaban loca-dijo izzy con tristeza-dime algo para ti soy una loca?.

-eh…creo que lo eres-dijo ezekiel sorprendiendo a la chica pero a la vez haciéndola sentir mal, claro ezekiel agito su mano para que esperara que le dejara terminar lo que iba a decir-espera, dije que creo que lo eres, pero eres la chica mas hermosamente loca de todas.

-en serio?-pregunto izzy haciendo desaparecer su tristeza.

-así es ,y no solo eso ,pienso que eres dulce ,carismática ,intrépida ,salvajemente aventurera todo eso y mas ,por eso te admiro ,eres alguien muy especial ,lo cual muchos la cofunde como las personas loca-dijo ezekiel dándole una sonrisa a la chica ,esta alegremente se le abalanza al chico ,y de paso besándolo con gran amor ,cayendo lo 2 del columpio ,cuando el beso termino ,izzy se levanto del suelo.

-jejeje lo siento, izzy te golpeo?-dijo izzy y noto que el chico…se había desmayado ,esta al principio lo pico con una rama ,después lo sacudió ,cuando se asusto comenzó a agitarlo terriblemente ,hasta que este se despertó ,ezekiel dijo que no recuerda casi nada cuando se cayo ,dando a entender que tuvo un golpe amnésico ,izzy no le creía ,pero ante de preguntarle si recordaba el beso ,el chico le dijo que debía irse a su casa ,acto seguido se fue dejando a una izzy completamente confundida.

**Fin del flashback.**

-vaya, con que lo besaste?-pregunto Lindsay curiosa.

-si, izzy beso al zeke ejeje-dijo algo apenada izzy.

-entonces que ha...-iba a preguntar leshawna cuando fue interrumpida.

-besa bien?-pregunto sadie interesada.

-yo pensé lo mismo sadie, el besa bien?-pregunto katie apoyando a su BBF ,lo cual no era la únicas interesada ,Lindsay ,beth ,Eva y aunque no lo hacia notar también heather.

-en realidad, creo que era su primer beso, fue un beso normal-dijo izzy pensando en algo, las chicas solo se desilusionaron, claro fue tonto pensar que el zeke sabia besar.

-aunque seria divertido enseñarle algunas cositas-dijo izzy riendo maliciosamente, lo cual las chicas se llenaron de pensamiento no acto para menores de edad.

-oye izzy no le vayas a robarle la inocencia al chico-dijo sabiamente leshawna.

-no como crees, no soy como geoff que se la quito a bridgette-dijo izzy lo cual la rubia se sonrojo y se levanto furiosa.

-espera, geoff y yo no-dijo bridgette cuando fue interrumpida por….

-dejemos el tema hay, hemos venimos a hablar de lo principal, de lo que harás la loca con el escuálido-dijo heather ya aburrida por la disputa que se iba comenzar a armar.

-concuerdo por primera vez con la serpiente traicionera, terminemos con esto de una vez-dijo Eva con cierto enojo, ya que no abe porque esta hay.

-ok, bueno a izzy pensó sobre ese beso todos los días, cuando se dio cuenta que le gusto y mas que se enamoro del zeke, fue muy tierno con ella-dijo izzy relatando las cosas en 3 personas.

-oye porque habla así?-pregunto beth en voz baja a gwen.

-es mejor dejar que hable así, o hará otra locura-dijo gwen.

-entonces me cuestione si de verdad el se desmayo por el golpe o por el beso?-se pregunto izzy-pero en si izzy tiene temor que el chico se hizo que no se acordaba porque no le gusto.

-ya veo, lo que tienes inseguridad, raro en ti-dijo leshawna susurrando lo ultimo.

-que debo hacer?-pregunto triste izzy.

-bueno no lo se, nadie conoce casi al zeke así que no se que decirte-dijo bridgette pero apoyando a la peli naranja-pero inténtalo, de seguro el te corresponderá.

-gracias chicas-dijo un poco feliz izzy.

-bueno pediste nuestra ayuda, al menos debimos ayudarte-dijo gwen apoyando a la chica.

-jejeje izzy ya tiene mas confianza, iré ahora mismo hablar con el-dijo izzy levantándose del suelo, las chica pensaba que fuera a la puerta pero se dirigió a la ventana, hasta que la abrió y….se lanzo al vacío…..lo cual ya sabemos que pasara.

-AHHHHHHHH IZZYYYYYY-gritaron todas las chicas por la acción de la peli naranja, lo cual todas fueron a ver a la chica, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que izzy se había sujetado en un árbol y bajando de este hasta llegar al suelo.

-fiiuuu…..pobre ezekiel-dijo bridgette lamentándose por el chico, las demás asiente con la cabeza.

En otra parte el zeke se encontraba viendo una serie de tv lo cual los chicos le dijeron que era muy buena.

-no entiendo nada…..porque el avión cayo en una isla, ahora que lo pienso seria genial ver un avión-dijo ezekiel apagando la tele, y levantándose para verse en el espejo.

Este comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con izzy lo cual, recuerda específicamente el beso, este se desmayo por la repentina sorpresa, ya sabia de antemano que izzy era digamos un egnima, pero que lo haya besado le sorprendió, pero recuerda porque le dijo que no recordaba nada.

El chico sintió inseguridad en ese momento, no sabía que debía hacer ese momento, así que opto por irse del lugar, durante los días, No dejo de pensar en ningún momento en la peli naranja, lo cual llego a la conclusión de que se había enamorado de ella, pero nuevamente la inseguridad le domino y no atrevió decirle algo. Pero de repente oyó un golpe proveniente de la puerta, este la abre lentamente para mostrar a una izzy un poco incomodad y nerviosa.

-hola-dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, para después sonrojarse por eso.

-izzy yo debo decirte algo-dijo ezekiel en susurro ya que entendió que la aparición de la chica, pensó que era una señal para decirle sus sentimientos, además en la serie que estaba viendo debe de ponerle atención a las señales.

-yo también-dijo nerviosa izzy entrando a la habitación, lo cual ezekiel la cerro lentamente.

-bueno dime tu primero-dijo ezekiel nervioso.

-no esta bien tu primero-dijo izzy.

-no insisto, puede hacerlo-dijo ezekiel.

-no como crees, izzy lo hará después de ti-dijo izzy.

…me aburrí ¬¬ adelantemos….15 minutos después.

-que te parece si lo decimos al mimo tiempo-dijo ezekiel, izzy asiente y dan un gran suspiro para prepararse.

-me gustas-dijeron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo, después se sonrojaron y se sorprendieron que su sentimiento fuera correspondido.

-izzy esta tan feliz-dijo izzy para abalanzarse hacia el chico, el cual la tomo con los brazos abiertos, después de darse un profundo beso, ezekiel alzo a la chica y comenzaron a girar felizmente por toda la habitacion.

2 días después.

-en serio guau-dijo Duncan sentado juntos a u novia gwen hablando sobre la reciente pareja ,la cual raro que parezca no lo habian visto-el zeke me dijo que le gusta izzy, de seguro que serán novios, que te parece eso le prepararemos una broma.

-claro Duncan tu y tus bromas¬¬…claro porque no?-dijo gwen un poco no convecida pero al final termino aceptando.

Varios minutos después.

-entonces saben que hacer-dijo Duncan lo cual tenía una gran cartelera con unas palabras diciendo: **el zeke consiguió una novia…una de verdad.**

-bien viejo, ahora donde están los tortolos-dijo geoff siendo acompañado por lo demás campistas.

-no lo se, ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto por esto 2 días-dijo beth resaltando ese hecho.

-bueno vayamos a la habitación del zeke, al menos podremos molestarlo-dijo Duncan dirigiéndose a la habitación del susodicho-oye zeke, te tenemos una sorpresa.

Después de uno sonidos en la habitación, unos pasos se dirigían a la puerta, Duncan le hizo señales a geoff para levantar el cartel, cuando al puerta se abrió todos (lo que querían hacer la bromas, lo otros están de espectadores) gritaron.

-FELICIDADES ZEKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-siguieron el nombre porque quien abrió La puerta no era ezekiel….era izzy….y no estaba completamente vestida, llevaba una camisa blanca que le llegaba a la parte de la mitad de su piernas, también tenía el gorro del chico.

Se escucharon un _que diablos_ en general y unos desmayos, de parte de Owen,DJ, dj beth y entre mas, Duncan abrió la quijada, además su nariz estaba goteando, las chica le taparon los ojos a los chicos, lo cual sus mentes ya le venían ideas.

-eh….izzy no me digas que-pregunto leshawna levemente sonrojada.

De pronto aparece ezekiel en una toalla abrazando por la cintura a la chica, lo cual esta levemente ríe un poco, ezekiel voltea la vista y se da cuenta que todas las chicas lo estaban ,observandolo con la boca abierta, este se pone nervioso, ya que había ignorando a los demás campistas.

-eh cariño mejor me voy-dijo ezekiel entrando nuevamente a su cuarto.

6 minuto despues.

-izzy, dijiste que no le ibas a quitarle su inocencia-dijo leshawna un poco en shock.

-no debieron créeme en eso, además si bridgette y geoff pueden ,porque yo no puedo con mi novio, a izzy le molesta eso-dijo izzy despidiéndose de los demás, para después cerrando la puerta.

5 minuto después.

-QUE GEOFF Y YO NO LO-grito bridgette totalmente sonrojada.

FIN.

**Hola gente espero que el guste, jejeje**

**Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
